


Light of My Life

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, I LUH GOD, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, anyways switch out god for gays and ya, do u luh god, or am i going crazy, or something, you know that meme or vine that's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Betty Cooper  x Fem!readerPrompt: Imagine your person A of your otp has had a horrible day and is in the worst mood possible and when they see person B person A says ‘don’t do it, you better not do it’ and all person B has to do is smile and person A can’t help but smile back because of how much they love person B and they’re stupid smile that lights up the world





	Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything! (and friends over there get fics first lmao)  
> literally tho if u want a steady stream of updates/etc go to the tumblr bc I'm literally uploading two more cheryl fics on here after this bc I got lazy lmao  
> Cheers!

No one was really sure what did you in. Your whole day was a complete mess, even by Riverdale standards. In the morning, your car stopped working, and when you dropped it off at your uncle's garage to borrow one of his bikes, it started raining, then you had to go and bail out Sweet Pea from the Sheriff after he got into a fight with a tourist, then someone spilled their drink on you at the Wyrm, and when you got home to change, Hot Dog chewed through half of your shoes.

It didn't help when you returned to Riverdale High and Chuck Clayton decided to "accidentally" trip you. It took Reggie, Moose, Kevin, and Fangs to hold you back from throwing down with the boy. One look in your eyes and the four knew you would be out for blood if anyone decided to mess with you, all of them internally groaning and rushing for you when they saw you lurch forward.

After you yelled some colorful threats to Chuck, Moose and Reggie left your side to urge the others to head to the locker rooms for p.e., leaving you, still fuming, in the arms of Kevin and Fangs. 

"If you two are still afraid I'm going to destroy Chuck you can let go, I still have things to do before class", your scowl seemed to be a now-permanent feature of your face as your friends quickly let you go and waved a goodbye.

Whether it was the large scowl on your face or murderous intent for Chuck, everyone at Riverdale High knew it was the smart thing to avoid getting on your bad side at the moment, completely avoiding you just to be safe and not get caught in the crossfire. 

After the incident with Chuck, Kevin was quick to find and tell your girlfriend about your mood, knowing she was the only thing that could stop you in your tracks completely.

You had gone half the day hating the world and leaving a path of destruction before Betty had found you, eager to spend time with you (and stop you from leaving Chuck in a hospital bed).

"No, Betts, don't do it, you better not do it", your scowl grew when you saw your girlfriend making her way towards you with an innocent look on her face.

Stopping only when she reached you, Betty quickly beamed at you before pulling you into her arms, pressing quick kisses on your cheek, "I love you, the moon of my life, how is your day going?"

"Much better now that you're here, sweetheart, I love you too", you couldn't help but melt in her embrace, smiling at the cheesy reference, "my sun and stars, truly lighting up my day."

"You always tease me for the Game of Thrones reference, but here you are playing along", she pouted before pulling away from the hug and linking her arm with yours, "did you bring lunch? Or did you want to go out and buy some? Not to influence you, but I'm fine with either as long as I get to have you all to myself today."

You smiled at her sudden possessiveness, "oh? Is that an invitation to skip the rest of today for a date? Or will we be coming back to school?"

"As much as I want to just lay in bed and watch movies with you until I knock out, Veronica and I have a presentation in our last class and we can't miss Vixens practice this afternoon", Betty laughed as you started to pout. "Hey, you have me this whole weekend remember? Polly and my mom are taking a mini vacation with the twins so I'm stuck at the house by myself."

"That sounds quite scandalous Miss Cooper", you let out a small gasp before handing Betty your helmet to head to Pop's.

Before she put it on, she rolled her eyes at your scandalized expression, "Hey if you're not up to the job of helping me guard my house, I can ask Toni and see if I can get Hot Dog to help me watch it this weekend."

"I'm the only guard you'll need Betty, don't worry", you smiled and relished in the feeling of her arms around your waist, "now let's hurry and get food so we're not late."

You weren't aware of it, but the moment Betty had found you, the rain stopped and made way for the sun, the welcome heat warming the both of you as you drove down the street for a quick date, all problems and stress from earlier in the day nonexistent now that you were with her.


End file.
